STOP IT!
by Ika Dewi
Summary: "Sasuke-kun…." "Sakura, Tadaima…" "Ne, sasuke-kun okaeri….." "Huh, dasar over protective" gumam Sakura pelan. "Hn, aku mendengarmu Sakura" ujar Sasuke, sambil mendelik tajam kearah istrinya. GRRREEEPPP… "Hei…."pekik Sakura. . . .bAD sUmmary...


**STOP IT!**

By: Reika-desu

Naruto milik Kishimoto-san, saya Cuma minjem charanya sebentar (hohoho)

Warning: Canon, OOC, Typo bertebaran, abal, newbie, coba-coba, **FIRST FICT**.

Saya adalah author baru, jadi mohon kerjasamanya ( membungkuk ), jika ada banyak kesalahan mohon dimaafkan, jika ada kemiripan cerita gomen ne, jika banyak typo -ne telat merayakan Canon-nya SasuSaku, hehe.

Selamat Membaca, Minna-san

.

.

.

.

Angin semilir menerpa kulit wanita berambut merah muda yang tengah menengadahkan wajahnya saat ini. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh kunoichi muda ini disana, didepan pintu gerbang Konoha. Tempat penuh kenangan pahit dan juga manis yang dikecap oleh wanita ini hanya karena seseorang saja, rasa nano-nano mungkin. Tapi keyakinan hati wanita ini, tampak dari guratan tegas pada wajah ayunya yang masih saja duduk setia disana, entah menunggu siapa. Tapi seperti ada benang merah yang mengikat mereka, sesosok manusia muncul dari bayang-bayang terik panas matahari yang menerpa Konoha saat ini. Namun, siluet yang tidak jelas tersebut, tak mampu menghalangi wanita merah jambu ini untuk menyadari siapa gerangan yang pulang hari ini, ah ikatan batin eh.

"Sasuke-kun…." Gumam wanita merah jambu tersebut tanpa menghilangkan sedikitpun senyum manisnya. Semakin dekat siluet tersebut memasuki gerbang konoha, hingga tampak jelas sosok tegap, gagah dan paras tampannya, meski sudah bertambah usia, namun tetap mempesona.

"Sakura, Tadaima…" gumam pria berambut reven yang telah menempatkan dirinya tepat didepan wanita merah jambu tersebut.

"Ne, sasuke-kun okaeri….." senyum terus berkembang diantara mereka berdua, yang kini tengah berjalan berdua. Meski tanpa pembicaraan yang berarti, namun pandangan mata dari masing-masing jelas mengisyaratkan rindu yang teramat sangat.

Konoha Street

"Sasuke-kun?" gumam sakura haru- ups salah, sakura uchiha pada suami tercintanya.

"Hn…" ah, gumaman khas ayah satu anak ini memang bikin gemes.

"Kenapa kamu pulangnya telat Sasuke-kun, bukankah seharusnya dua minggu yang lalu kau pulang? Sarada-chan sangat merindukannmu!" sahut Sakura manja, -nggak apa-apakan sama suami kok-

"Hn.. ketika perjalanan ke Konoha, aku bertemu beberapa Anbu yang sedang menyelesaikan misi, sepertinya itu misi yang sulit, jadi aku membantu mereka." Jelas Sasuke yang tengah membuka sepatu ninjanya bersama Sakura, karena mereka telah sampai di kediaman Uchiha, yang sekarang menjadi rumah mereka.

"Oh, misi itu! Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya dari Hokage kalau memang ada pemberontakan di perbatasan, yang mengatasnamakan mereka keturunan Otsutsuki.. Uh, aneh-aneh saja!" Sahut Sakura yang tengah membantu Sasuke membuka tas dan jubahnya. Sekalipun Sasuke mampu sendiri melakukannya meski hanya dengan satu tangan, namun tak apakan meminta bantuan istri, mumpung lagi berduaan. Heh, tapi kalau mereka cuma berdua, sepertinya ada yang kelupaan, tapi apa ya?

"Hn, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang lembut wajah istrinya. "Apa Sasuke-kun?" jawab Sakura yang tengah merone, dipandang seintim itu oleh Sasuke -hei, wajarkan aku merona, suamiku kan pergi melulu-. "Putri kita dimana?" jawab Sasuke yang sudah mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata emerald Sakura yang memabukkan.

"Eh…." Pekik Sakura kaget.

Other Side

"Sarada-chan, jangan lari-lari terus…. Ojii-san lelah!" seseorang yang dipanggil ojii-san ini sepertinya tidak sanggup mengatasi polah gadis 2 tahun ini. Maklum lah, campuran gen mengerikan duo shanin, Uchiha dengan kecerdasannya dan Haruno dengan kekuatan supernya. "Bisa Gila aku ini, cepet tua, aku juga belum menikah! HWAAAAA, SAKURAAAAA, CEPAT AMBIL ANAKMUUUU!" Teriak frustasi pria yang menjadi pengasuh dadakan Sarada-chan, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kakashi-sensei. Sebenarnya bukan salah Sakura yang meminta bantuan senseinya ini, ia berniat mengajak Sarada menjemput ayahnya. Namun dijalan ia bertemu Kakashi-sensei, dan tak terduga Kakashi-sensei terpesona dengan wajah imut Sarada, dan ia bersedia menjaga Sarada sementara waktu. Namun benar-benar diluar dugaan, Sarada kecil memiliki polah yang hyperactive tidak seperti Sasuke, padahal dari segi fisik sangat mirip. Apa ketika hamil, sakura ngidam nonjok Naruto ya? Kok kelakuannya kayak muridnya yang satu itu! Ah, Kakashi kau terlalu banyak berspekulasi, sampai kau melupakan malaikat kecil Uchiha itu, yang sudah pergi entah kemana. Lhooo!

"PAPAAAAAAAAAA, CALADA KANGENNNN!" suara cempreng Sarada menggelora, hingga menyadarkan Kakashi dari lamunannya."Lho kok Sarada bilang papa? Emang ketemu siapa?" gumam Kakashi dalam hati, sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke arah pintu.

"Hn, halo sensei?" oh, uchiha ya? Sahut kakashi dalam hati. "Kau membiarkan putri ku berkeliaran sendiri, dan hampir keluar rumahmu?"aura hitam menyelimuti papa muda ini, sepertinya Kakashi harus segera menyelamatkan diri jika tidak ingin diamaterasu. Dia juga harus membuat catatan, kalau tidak usah berhubungan dengan Uchiha manapun, jika ingin selamat –oke, fikssssss-.

"Seharusnya, kau tidak usah terlalu kasar pada kakashi-sensei tadi!" ujar Sakura pada suaminya kala mengingat wajah mengenaskan senseinya yang babak belur gara-gara membiarkan putri semata wayangnya keluar rumah kakashi, tanpa pengawasan.

"Dia harus diberi pelajaran Sakura, kau tahu Sarada masih 2 tahun dan sangat berbahaya meninggalkannya berkeliaran sendiri." Ujar Sasuke datar, namun pandangannya melembut ketika melihat Sarada yang tengah berjalan sendiri didepan dengan riang.

"Huh, dasar over protective" gumam Sakura pelan. "Hn, aku mendengarmu Sakura" ujar Sasuke, sambil mendelik tajam kearah istrinya.

GRRREEEPPP…

"Hei…."pekik Sakura.

.

.

"Kenapa Sarada?" Sakura menjongkokkan dirinya dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sarada yang tengah tiba-tiba memeluk kaki kanan ayahnya. Entah apa yang membuat gadis kecil ini memeluk kaki ayahnya, yang semakin erat saja.

"Ayo lepaskan ya Sara-chan!" titah ibunya lembut, namun Sarada justru mempererat pelukannya, dan malah membuat Sasuke makin salah tingkah, pasalnya mereka tengah diperhatikan oleh penduduk Konoha lain yang tengah lewat. "Kenapa aku seperti ayah yang akan pergi meninggalkan anak dan istriku demi wanita lain? Huh!" hela nafas Sasuke, membuat Sarada mendongak.

"Papa!"

"Hn…" wajah imu Sarada benar-benar bikin Sasuke kagak nahan, 'SEBENARNYA APA MAU BOCAH INIIIIIIII"erangan frustasi Sasuke didalam hati benar-benar OOC.

"Papa halus janji yaaa?" ucapan Sarada membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Meski banyak mata nakal dari cewek-cewek yang godain papa. Tapi papa hayus cetia Cuma cama Mama, Mama kan lebih cekci, bohay, aduhay!" OMG, Sakura speachless, mangap-mangap mendengar penuturan putrinya. Dari mana putri dapat kosakata ituuuuuu. Sasuke nggak kalah shock, ia sampe lupa untuk menutup mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Sara-chan, nggak boleh ngomong gitu ya sayang!" sepertinya Sakura sadar duluan.

"loh, Mama itu bagaimana cih. Cara-chan kan cuma belain Mama, cupaya Papa tidak telgoda cama cewek yang kayak di tontonan Kakachi Ojii-chan!" Jdeeerrrrr, sepertinya SasuSaku sudah tahu biang kerok dari semua iniii.

"Kenapa ada petir di siang bolong gini yaaa?" ujar Kakashi lirih, sambil mengelur wajahnya yang bonyok -Sepertinya, nanti tambah bonyok-.

Terlihat Sarada yang memelototi setiap perempuan yang mencoba melirik ayahnya. "Woiii, ini tuh papah gueeh. Jadi stooop, liatin papah gue yang keceh gila nggak ketulungan ini.. papah Cuma buat mamah ajahhh. So, Hussh, Huss sanaaaa!" mungkin itu yang ada dipikiran gadis kecil ini, ketika melotot mencoba menghalau tatapan nakal buat papanya itu.

Sakura jadi salah tingkah, kala tahu putrinya jadi super duper over protective seperti ayahnya. Mungkin karena jarang ketemu, TAPI NGGAK GITU JUGA KELESSSS. Bikin anak orang pada merinding, dan lari kebirit-birit setelah melihat mereka, yang ternyata dapat DEATHGLEAR DARI UCHIHA MUDA!, dan yang ngeselin lagi, ayahnya malah senyum-senyun gaje nggak jelas. Huh, DASAR.

.

.

.

Hah,inilah keluargaku….

.

.

.

OWARIII

.

Hohohoho, gomen-ne cerita abal, moga suka yah. Ini adalah fict pertama saya, semoga suka. Meski tugas menumpuk dan sudah melambai-lambai untuk segera dikerjakan, namun saya tetap membuat ini. Untuk menghibur diri sendiri yang sedang lagi banyak masalah, hehe maaf curcol.

Arigatou yang sudah mampir membaca, dan senang sekali jika mampir menorehkan sedikit commentnya. Don't forget RnR.

See You…


End file.
